


O, Christmas Tree

by Ultra



Series: A Literati Christmas - The Christmas Tree Lot [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Falling In Love, Meet-Cute, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: An alternative first meeting for Rory and Jess.





	O, Christmas Tree

_December 2008_

“It is really kind of you to do this,” said Rory, hurrying ahead to open the door. “I guess I just didn’t think it through.”

“No problem,” said the more-than-helpful guy from the Christmas tree lot, whose name-tag said ‘Hi, my name is Jess’. “All part of the service.”

Rory wasn’t so sure that was true. Delivery was supposed to cost extra, more than she could spare, since she already spent more than she should on the tree itself.

“And now, I have this horrible feeling that it’s not even going to fit.”

Jess peered in through the apartment door, only glad that Rory lived on the second floor and no higher. Her home had a distinctly shoebox vibe, made worse by shelves and shelves of books pressing in on the space. Not exactly designed to take a six-foot Christmas tree, but for her, he’d make it work.

Rory winced as Jess fought the tree in through the door, somehow managing it without damaging the tree, the doorway, or himself. If that wasn’t a Christmas miracle, then nothing ever was!

“I have no idea what I’ll decorate it with. Pretty sure I only have enough ornaments and tinsel to cover half of it, at most,” she said thoughtfully.

“Okay.” Jess nodded, hefting the tree towards the furthest corner, then stepping back to admire it. The top was almost touching the ceiling, but it looked good.

“Now half of it doesn’t need decorating.”

“Very clever.” Rory smiled, first at the tree and then at him.

Their eyes met and something sparked, almost visibly, between them. Maybe it was Christmas, or maybe this would’ve happened any time and place with the two of them.

“Er, thank you,” she said, shaking the fog from her mind. “I should...” she began, reaching into her purse.

“Keep your money,” Jess insisted, waving his hand dismissively. “Call it a Christmas gift.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Good will to all men, right?” Jess shrugged. “Pretty sure that covers women too.”

“I’d like to think so.” Rory nodded.

They both shifted awkwardly, until Jess finally decided it was time to go. He turned towards the door to let himself out, then heard her call his name.

Rory wasn’t sure what she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all. Mostly she was acting on instinct as she crossed the small width of the room and pressed her lips against Jess’ own for a moment.

When they parted he looked a little startled.

“Mistletoe,” she said as explanation, pointing up.

Jess nodded, eyes towards the ceiling for a moment, before he finally got his bearings and turned once again to leave. He wished he didn’t have to go, but he knew that he did.

“I, er... When I’m not hauling trees,” he said, from the threshold, “I work at a bookstore, on the corner of East Houston and Bowery. Maybe I’ll see you there sometime?” he said hopefully.

Rory smiled and nodded her head. “I’d say that’s a safe bet.”

“Merry Christmas, Rory,” said Jess as he finally left.

“Merry Christmas, Jess.”


End file.
